alice and jasper meet
by IrishCoven96
Summary: the characters are obviously alice and jasper. stephanie meyer owns all. they first meet  in big and tall men's clothing store. is alot better than this please read and review!
1. introduction

ok so i am going to do an alice and jasper story. it's where they first meet, alice as a worker in a clothes store for men, when suddenly jazzy comes in ;) they hit it off from there and it might get steamy at the end;) give me some ideas through your reviews please:)


	2. alice and jasper meet

Chapter one. (all human)

Alice POV

hi there! about to go to work here. i'm alice brandon. i have short jet black hair that's spiky and it is amazing! i'm not too tall for being my age of 22. i love clothes and i am a very fashionable girl. i was the popular girl in highschool, and i had alot of money. my daddy's rich so i get anything i want! but then he told me i also had to work, so i got a job at a men's clothes store. it was nice because this is where my daddy shopped for his clothes. very popular i realized...

"alice you need to leave for work!" my best friend bella told me. she was 24 and she worked at a designer's office. she was a leader in fashion.

"i'm going bella. chill out girlie!" i said as i ran out the door. i ran to my yellow porsche and drove off. of course my daddy bought my car. i lived about 10 minutes from where i work so it wasn't too bad. i sang to the radio and then parked into the parking lot of the store. big and tall was where i worked, and i was super happy when i got it. i got payed at about $100 a week because thanks to my dad. i love him so much. he is head of brandon incorporated. i smiled at the thought and ran inside knowing my boss would flip at me anytime these days. anyways...

"alice girl!" my friend jessica called. she ran the register and i worked on putting the clothes from the changing rooms backto where they go on the racks. i love it though. i get to meet new people and i get atleast a couple numbers a day from boys. it's sad really... we opened the store and we got a few customers. we normally really start rolling at noon. i sighed. i walked to the back. i decided to talk to my friend rose. rose is a beautiful blonde with big blue eyes. i smiled at her.

"hi rosalie!" i exclaimed

"hey alice!" she squealed. she giggled and ran up to me to give me a hug. we gave each other a hug and she smiled. "so how's the man hunt going miss brandon?" she asked. i blushed lightly and hit her arm lightly.

"it's not a man hunt rosalie... i'm just looking for the right man for me. someone who will always love me." i smiled and rose giggled. luckily for rose she had a bf. "how's emmett? she smiled and i giggled.

"well, he's doing well. we sort of..." she said nervously.

"sort of what!" i squealed

"me and emmett went around the bases. homeplate was last night..." she said. she blushed and i squealed.

"oh my gosh that's awesome rosalie! you and hdim are really meant to be i think. he's definately nice. so tell me all about it!" i said almost screaming. she blushed and giggled.

"well... we were just in his room watching a really romantic movie with candles lit and we were drinking wine. he kissed me and we kind of went from there. i'm still a little sore believe it or not. but wow... he is amazing...and big." she said and winked. i immediately blushed and she just laughed. emmett came in the back door and surprised rosalie with nipping her neck andwrapping his arms around her. i really wanted something like that... i hoped that i could find mr. right soon... you see, my dream man is dirty blonde, and curly hair. he's tall about 6 foot and has beautiful ocean blue eyes. country accent too... now country accents are just amazing...

"alice! you have to clean the changing rooms!" someone yelled out. i giggled and went into the changing rooms. i grabbed all of the clothes from onr room. it wasn't alot. it was just some pants. the next one though was filled with shirts and pants and anything imaginable on a man... i grabbed all i could with not being able to see. i walked back out carefully and bumped into someone hard. we both fell and so did all the clothes. we both shook our heads clear and we looked up at each other. this man was exactly like my dream man.

"i'm sorry miss let me help you with some of this." he said. i almost didn't hear him.

"y-yeah... th-thanks umm..." i hadn't known his name.

"jasper. pleasure to meet you m'am." he said. he had a lovely country accent... he must of saw me staring because he chuckled.

"you too. i'm brandon alice... i mean, alice brandon..." i blushed and he chuckled. he put the clothes on the rack, and smiled. i put the clothes i had and put them on the rack as well. after about 10 minutes of that me and this beautiful man talked.

"so mrs. brandon-" he said but i cut him off.

"no miss brandon. i'm not married. i'm single actually." i said. "and please call me alice." i ended. i smiled at him and he chuckled

"sure. well, alice. i'm also single. and i was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out some time. maybe to a restuaurant or maybe to the beach..." he asked nervously. in my head i was doing the happy dance. i can't believe he asked me on a date! he smiled nervously and i giggled.

"sure i'd love to jasper. it's be nice. we could get to know each other more." i said. he smiled

"exchange of numbers?" he said. i nodded. i pulled a marker out of my pocket and wrote my number on his hand. he chuckled. he took the marker from me and he wrote his number on my hand. his hand was smooth... so smooth... i giggled because it tickled. he kept rubbing his thumb on my palm.

"you're ticklish aren't you?" he asked. nodded and he chuckled. "well so am i." he whispered in my ear. he looked at me, winked and i know i blushed, and he walked away. i was so excited! i got a date with my dream man! i had to tell rose and bella. they'd be sooo excited! i squealed and went back to work. it was a slow day today so we had closed early, and rose, emmett, and i went out for pizza for dinner. i called bella and she said she'd be over with her boyfriend edward. it seemed like i was the alone one. but now, i have a date with jasper. i was excited!

"so guys, guess what?" i said.

"yeah?" they all said in unison. i giggled

"i have a date!" i said.

"what?" bella and rose said together. the jumped on their mates laps which caused them to groan.

"congrats alice, now you won't be the loner. and rose please stop... it's.. well you know." emmett said, and unfortunately i knew what he was talking about. i blushed and rose giggled and stopped. bella stopped too.

"congrats alice. what's his name?" edward asked me.

"his name is jasper. he's just like my dream man... pale, dirty blonde, ocean blue eyes, tall. mmmmmmmmmmm..." i said. everyone laughed lightly so we didn't disturb anyone.

"oooooooo you gotta tell us more after your date!" bella said. i giggled and nodded. we all finished our pizza talking about my date and i smiled. i was so happy... we went out to the arcades in the malll until they closed and i was tired. so i said good bye to everyone and went home. i changed into my favorite black cami and black silk shorts pajama set. they had vampire smiles everywhere. it was funny. i laid in my bed and i quickly fell asleep. i also had a dream about jasper. of course i had a dream of him, and of course i had to watch "interview with a vampire" before i fell asleep.

_my dream:_

_we were both in my room. we were talking about ourselves and jasper mved closer to me. i smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. he gently wrapped his arm around my waist. he got up and went to the kitchen for a drink. i followed him in the kitchen and he smiled_

_"want a drink alice?" he asked. i nodded. he poured me a green drink "it's my special drink that i love making. it's sprite and pomegranite." he said. i gladly took a sip and smiled. he drank it with me and it was wierd... everything changed. the room turned into a meadow and i was in a white sundress with no straps. he wore cargo short that were tan and no shorts. i smiled at him and stepped closer. he gently wound his arms around me and he leaned down. for some reason i was bleeding on my neck and no idea as to why i was bleeding. he leaned down to my neck and bit it hard. i screamed and he sucked really hard. he was a vampire and then he stopped. he pulled away and i stopped screaming. i looked around and he wasn't anywhere near me. i was scared and then something hit me and i blacked out..._

_end of dream_

i woke up screaming and saw that it was really 8:30. it was time for me to get up once again for work. bella was next to me and i jumped.

"bella! sheesh... you scared me..."

"sorry... i heard you screaming... wwhat happened?"

"i had a nightmare... i watched 'interview with a vampire' before i fell asleep and i got a nightmare about jasper..." i said rubbing my eyes.

"alright... but no more watching that movie... it scares me when you scream." bella said. she hugged me lightly and she left so i could dress. hopefully tonight after work when i call jasper it'll be alright...

**so?what do you think?**


	3. the date at olive garden

Chapter 2

Jasper POV

i was excited to call alice tonight. she got out of work in about 5 minutes she told me when i texted her. she texted back saying she'd text in about 15 minutes so that way she was home. she also told me that it took ten minutes to get home... i was antsy and my roomate mike told me to calm down and she'd call. it'd been 15 minutes ans i waited. my phone ringed and i picked it up.

"hello jasper speaking." i said. i sounded like an idiot.

"hey jasper it's alice! so i thought maybe we could go out tonight?"

"tonight? hmm.. where?" i asked. i was very curious.

"well it is only five, and i made us reservations at olive garden for 6:30..." she said nervously... she sounded like i was going to yell at her.

"sure definately alice! i'll pick you up in like 40 minutes?" i asked.

"sure that'd be great!" she said. "i'll talk to ya then jasper." she added. i smiled

"sure thing miss alice." she giggled and hung up. i hung up to and jumped up.

"yes!" i said and mike looked at me crazy. i shook my head and ran upstairs to shower. i showered quickly and used my good smelling body wash. of course i was going to impress her. i got out wrapped in a towel and ran to my room. apparently it took longer than i thought. i had taken a 15 minute shower not my normal 5 minute shower. i hada text message from alice with her address. i smiled and closed my phone. i got dressed and realized... alice lived like 15 minutes away. so she was actually close. so i decided to take my time a little. i put on a black polo with a pocket on the chest, and dark blue jeans. i sprayed cologne, combed my hair and brushed my teeth.

"might wanna hurry jazz!" mike called down. i sighed and grabbed my wallet. i went downstairs, put my shoes on, and ran to my car. i arrived at her house. i went up to her door and knocked. i heard someone coming and a brunette came up to the door.

"hi i'm jasper. i'm coming to pick alice up." i said.

"so you're jasper. i'm bella." she smiled and shook my hand. a bronzed hair main came up behind her and wwrapped his arms around her.

"i'm edward. you're jasper?" he said. i nodded. just then alice came out. she was beautiful... she had a black sparkled dress that stopped at mid thigh. it was also a low v-neck cut on the dress. she had long legs for her height and she had light makeup too. she even put lipstick on. i could feel myself strain in my pants and she giggled.

"hi jasper... you look very.. handsome..." she said. i gently took her hand she smiled. edward and bella left the doorway and back into the house and that left me and alice. she blushed lightly when she noticed i was staring. i blushed and looked down.

"you look beautiful alice..." i said and she smiled. she came out with her purse and we went into my car. i opened her door for her, and she got in. she smiled and i gently kissed her cheek. she blushed and i ran to my side of the car. i got in and we drove off. we talked and talked about ourselves and i found out that she was a very sucessful girl because of her dad. i told her that i was an architect and she smiled.

"it was nice of you to make reservations alice, but isn't that the mans job on the first date?" i asked. i chuckled and she giggled.

"um yeah i know but i wanted to be nice. i thought we could really get to know each other over dinner but we pretty much know everything about each other. i pulled in and parked. i was glad i kept a jacket in the car because alice started to shiver when we stepped outside. i grabbed my jacket and wrapped it around her. she smiled.

"thank you jasper." she said. i smiled and nodded. i w as so tempted to kiss her...but i couldn't scare her... instead i gently wrapped an arm around her waist. she blushed and we saw that it was exactly 6:30. alice went up and told the lady we had reservations and we were leaded into a booth where there was no one but us. it was quiet tonight because of the monday, and we were lucky. we sat in our seats across from each other and we both ordered a red wine.

"so jasper. i have a question for you." alice said. i smiled.

"what would that be?"

"what do you look for in a girl?" she asked and i almost choked on my wine. she giggled and i wiped my mouth.

"i'm sorry i didn't mean for that to happen..." i said. she giggled.

"it's ok jasper. you didn't mean it. so tell me!" she said.

"well... i like a girl who's smart, beautiful, she smiles alot. just likes to cuddle and watch movies when we're together... doesn't mind if i slip up a few times you know?"

"i see jasper. so.. oppostie of me despite the cuddling and slip ups?" she said. i gasped

"alice that is a very lie. you're very beautiful and very smart." i said. she blushed and looked down at her menu, taking a sip of her wine.

"what do you look for in a man alice?" i asked, and she looked up. she smiled and i was surprised at her response.

"i like a man who is fun to be around. i like blonde and blue eyes..." she said. i smiled.

"so exactly like me?" i asked. she nodded and blushed. i gently kicked her feet and she giggled. she slipped her flip flops off and i took my sneakers off. luckily there was long table cloths,... the waitress came back and took our orders.

"i'll have the cheese ravioli miss." alice said. the waitress wrote it down and looked at me and smiled.

"what about you big boy?" she asked. i could tell alice was upset... she looked like she was about ready to rip her hair out. i chuckled

"i'll have the same as my girlfriend thankyou." i said. she wrote it down and huffed away. alice giggled and blushed.

"i'm y-your gi-girlfr-friend?" she asked stuttering. she was so cute when she stuttered.

"if you would want that way. then yes. i want to be your boyfriend." i said, and she blushed.

"yes. i'll be your girlfriend." she said. she smiled and i smiled. i started to play footsie with her she giggled. she grabbed one of my feet with her two small pixie like feet. i can't believe it that we're together now! i smiled and gently took her hand that resting on the table. she giggled.

"jasper?" she said softly.

"call me jazzy." i said and winked. she giggled.

"ok.. jazzy." she giggled. "could we maybe go to...oh idk..."

"the beach? my place? your place?" i asked. she smiled.

"well not my place because edward and bella are probably having sex..." she blushed at the last word.

"oh..." i said blushing. i didn't know that those two were... that far.

"we could go to your place. tomorrow i don't have to work or the next 7 days. i have my vacation now." she said. i smiled

"hey i'm vacation too! my boss gave me the week off because i'm the hardest working!" i said. she giggled and the waitress came out with our meals and put them down and walked away. alice smiled and i saw something in her purse.

"what's that?" i asked. she looked at her purse and she giggled.

"my iPod. i bring it everywhere with me." she said. wierd it looked like something else... but i trust her.

"alright. it looked like somethin' else. i wasn't sure." i said. she smiled. we started to eat our meals and i noticed alice squirming a little.

"alice? are you ok?" i asked.

"um i need to use the ladies room. be right back ok?" i nodded and she got up walking a little awkwardly. i shrugged it off and ate my dinner. when she came back she was walking normal and she smiled.

"so... what was wrong? you seemed a little squirmish." i said.

"oh it's nothing... just something a little... lady involved." she said. i had a feeling i knew what it was but i couldn't be sure. i'll talk to her about it later. so we sat and ate our meals which were very delicious, and we got desert too. alice got an apple pie icecream type thing and i got the same. she giggled because we got the same thing. i started to squirm a little and i looked down quickly and then back up. i was very strained now just by her very presence. she giggled andknew what was going on with me. she decided to put her feet on my thighs and i felt tickllish for some reason. i chuckled and squirmed slightly. i looked down and alice had her foot between my legs tickling me!

"fiesty are we?" i asked. she giggled and blushed and pulle her feet away. i was going to whimper at the lost but the waitress came back with our deserts and check, and alice pulled out her wallet.

"oh no no no, i'll pay ali. it's fair. i am the gentleman after all." i said. she pouted and i paid with a small tip. the lady was very disgusting on my standards. we left and drove off to my place..


	4. houses and alice's ex?

alice pov.

we finished everything from olive garden, and now jasper was my boyfriend. i was so glad now, because all of us, my friends and me, are together! we were both in jasper's car which smelled really good... i love him and his smell i must say and i knew he loved me too. we got out of the car and he held my hand.

"thanks for letting me come over... i really appreciate it jasper." i said. he smiled and squeezed my hand. we walked up to the house. he stopped at the door.

"um, if there's a mess in there i'm sorry... i have a roomate and he's a slob. his name is mike and he probably has friends over. knowing him..." he said.

"it's alright jazzy. we can always just go in your room.." i said. i blushed deeply and jasper chuckled.

"you're cute when you blush you know that?" he said.

"awww... thanks..." i said. he opened the door and there was loud music playing. jasper went in and i followed him, and there was a few guys there with beers.

"mike!" jasper yelled. he paused the music and looked up, looking at me.

"hey there cutie." mike said and i hid behind jasper, who growled at mike. jasper picked me up and we went upstairs into his room. i was shocked.

"wow..." i said. jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. i smiled and cuddled. he smiled at me and turned me around to look at him. he smiled, and we sat on his bed which was huge! it was big enough for 2 people...gave me ideas..._ ugh alice stop it! think straight! concentrate... you just met him sheesh... _he smiled at me and i giggled.

"what?" he asked.

"you have stuff in your teeth..." i said and he ran out to his bathroom and brushed his teeth. i giggled.

"you're funny you know that?" i said, and he came back in with no shirt on. i stared at his chest and abdomen. _wow... amazing body... _

"sorry... i got stuff on my shirt. toothpaste..." he said.

"that's alright... um..." i said, and i looked down.

"you want me to put a shirt on?" he asked, and i looked back up at him.

"um if you want to jasper sure..." i said blushing, but i couldn't help it.. he had an amazing body. with my eyes i traced the 'v' down into his pants and he noticed.

"alice?" he asked. i blushed furiously and he chuckled. "you ok ali?"

"yeah fine.." i said quickly. he sat on his bed and the floor creeked. must be an old room or something or i'm just going crazy. _yeah crazy in love alice..._ i sighed and he stood up.

"shall we?" he said and he pressed play on his radio which played soft music. it was a perfect song for slow dancing and i caught what he meant.

"um sure we can dance." i said... i was so nervous and he gently wrapped his arms around my waist picking me up off the bed. i gently wrapped my arms around his neck and we swayed together. it felt nice and relaxing.

"so alice tell me. how come you never talk about your mom?" he asked and i bit my lip.

"um...she.." and i teared up. i gently rested my head on his chest and he gently rubbed my back.

"she died in a car accident by some drunk idiot... i wasn't with her because she was coming home from work and she was rear ended by the drunk idiot, and there was a tractor trailer in front of her that hit her..." i said and i started to cry. i loved and missed my mom so much and she was everything to me...

"oh aalice i'm sorry i shouldn't have asked... please don't cry ali..." he said and he rubbed my back. i whimpered and he gently kissed my forehead. i looked up into his eyes and he looked down at me. he leaned down and gently kissed me. i kissed back a little and then he pulled away lingering around my lips... i smiled a little and kissed him again. we kissed and he deepened it a little. he gently pushed me to the wall and i moaned softly into his mouth. he pressed his body against mine and i moaned louder. he pulled away and walked backwards. i frowned at him and he looked down.

"alice i'm sorry i shsouldn't have done that..." he said and i walked over to him, gently running my fingers along his cheek.

"it's ok jazzy...i trust you. i love you." i said and he looked up and smiled.

"i love you too alice." he said gently kissing my nose. it was 10:00 and it was late.

"jazzy i'm sorry but i have to go home now... maybe tomorrow you could come to my place." i said.

"actually um, i was wondering if i could stay there with you so i don't have to deal with mike's drunk butt t.m..." he said.

"definately jazzy!" i exclaimed and jumped into his arms. he caught me and he ran downstairs to his car so we could go back to my place. i smiled and we drove off.

"so does mike do this often jasper?" i asked.

"actually yes he does. normally he goes off to a bar and comes home and crashes on the couch. luckily i normally go to work but this week i don't thankfully." he said cheerfully and i giggled.

"of course then you'd want to come over. i don't blame you jazzy... he seems-" i said being interupted. oh well...

"disgusting?" he finished for me. i nodded and we pulled into the driveway of my house. he smiled and held my hand. we got out; went in the house, and unfortunately walked in on bella and edward. they, of course, were having sex right in the living room.

"alice! jasper!" bella squeaked and they covered up quickly.

"guys!" edward said and we had our eyes covered.

"um we're going upstairs... please try not to break that couch. you already broke the other one..." i said and we ran upstairs quickly with our eyes uncovered so we could see where we were going to go.

"ok now i see what you meant by going to my house instead." jasper said. we laughed and i cuddled under his arm. he smiled.

"hey is it ok if i sleep in just my boxers on the floor? i should've brought some clothes an di never thought about it." jasper said as he gently kissed my head.

"let me set up an air mattress. you can sleep on my bed if you want." i said and he chuckled. i waasblushing like crazy i could tell he was thinking about the stuff we could do... _oh boy..._

Jasper pov

she asked me if i wanted to sleep on her bed... i thought about all the things that could've happened if i hadn't controlled myself... she blushed and i'm sure i was too...

"no it's ok. i'll sleep on the air matress." i said. she went to her giant closet and pulled out an air matress already blown up. she set it next to her bed and she smiled. she gave me a few blankets; 2 pillows, and some of edward's clothes.

"you look about to be edward's size so i thought that when we go out tomorrow you could just wear edward's clothes instead. i can wash your clothes tomorrow." she said, and i smiled.

"well thank you alice. that's really nice of you." i said and she blushed lightly.

"i'm going to go change in the bathroom ok jasper? i'll be right back." she said and she grabbed some pjs from her drawer from her dresser, went into the bathroom, and closed her door. i smiled at her and she giggled. i looked around the room and saw some pictures on the wall. i was curious so i went over and looked at them. one was of alice, and another girl that looks alot like alice except with brown hair, and slight longer nose and face. alice had a round petite face and a small button nose. it must have beenher mother... her mother must have recently died because this picture looked maybe 2 years old... i felt so bad for alice about her mother. there were other pictures too. there was one of alice and this boy. they were looking at each other and about to kiss is what it looked like... i got a little jealous but i knew that this was a while ago... the date on the picture said it was from 2005 and it is 2009 now... alice came back in and she smiled at me.

"those are pictures that are a little old..." she said and she came over to stand next to me.

"i can see that. who's this?" i asked pointing to the picture of her and the boy.

"oh... that's my ex boyfriend...his name is felix..." she said and it was sort of quiet.

"what did he do?" i asked. she bit her lip and i could tell she was uncomfortable but she still told me her story.

"he was a jerk. he told me he would love me no matter what, and he would protect me and never let me fell pain... but we broke up last year. it was a long relationship but when we went to a party... he was no where to be found and i heard him outside with my friend aro... i found out that felix was gay.."

"oh...well um.. wow." i said. "i'm speechless... i'm sorry..." i added

"don't be jazzy..." she said and we went to lay down in our beds. she got on hers and i laid on my mine.

"goodnight beautiful." i said and she smiled.

"goodnight handsome." she said smiling and we fell asleep


	5. sex dream and truths

Chapter something lol. steph meyer owns like i said before in the beginning

Alice POV

when i fell asleep i had an amazing dream...

_ i was in my room. i was wearing a black lace bra with a red rose inbetween the cups on it. the straps were red with black lining. i had on black lace panties that matched with red lace outer lining. i had no idea where it came from but i loved it. it was really nice. i was in a red room with black triming and there was no windows at all. there was a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room that could fit 3 people on it. it was huge and covered most of the floor. there were candles lit everywhere and rose petals scattered everywhere. i wondered what it was for. the door creeked open, and in came my lovely man. jasper was wearing a pair of jeans that sat low on his hips and he was wearing a button up country plaid boy shirt. he looked very sexy and i licked my lips._

_"hello there alice..." he said seductively. _

_"hello jasper.." i said in a seductive voice as well. he smiled at me and i winked at him, causing him to come closer over to me... he slipped his shirt off as he came over and his pants he unbuckled. i moaned and he chuckled._

_"alice you look very sexy. i feel very... strong." he said. he growled seductively and he gently pushed me onto the bed. he hovered over me and i could smell his breath. it smelled delicious like vanilla and cotton candy._

_"you're so beautiful." he said to me._

_"and you're so hand-" he kissed me deeply. i moaned loudly and he groaned, grinding his hips to mine. his pants slipped off and i smile._

_"oh jasper..." i moaned and kissed him harder. he groaned and he unclipped my bra in the front. the little rose must have been the clip because he groaned._

_"alice..." he said kissing down my collar bone. i moaned softly and he gently knead my breast._

_"oh...jasper please..." i said. he stood up and i whimpered his losss... he laid down on the bedand i got on top of him. he groaned and i knew what he wanted... i leaned down kissing down his body and he slid his hands along my body while i kissed down his body... he got to his manhood, and he groaned. i slipped him inside my mouth and he hissed. i sucked him gently and he groaned loudly. i gently massaged his sac and caressing him all along him._

_"alice...you're amazing..." he breathed and i sucked harder. he groaned and his hips bucked wildly. i smirked and i pulled away. he whimpered at the lost and he flipped us. he gently slipped my panties off caressing my womanhood and i moaned... it felt slick between my legs and he smiled. i felt a tightening in my stomach and i have no idea what was going on. i moaned... he was inside of me. pumping in and out and i was about to explode with pleasure._

_"alice...you're so tight..." he groaned and grunted and it was amazing..._

_"more..." i said and i screamed. "jasper!"_

"jasper!" i screamed. he was next to me and he shook me.

"alice alice what's wrong?" he said and i froze... i was all wet between my legs.

"um... i need to go to the bathroom." i said and wrapped myself in the blanket so he couldn't see my pants wet.

"are you ok?" he asked.

"um yeah.." i grabbed some underwear out of my dresser and went into the bathroom.

"alice..." he said and i heard him. it was 8 in the morning so we stayed up. i had already laid out jasper's clothes from edward. he got dressed because i heard a big thump. i hurried and changed and went to see what was wrong. i went in and saw jasper on the ground.

"jasper are you ok?" i asked softly.

"yeah i tripped on the pantleg... i'm alright." he said and he chuckled. i shook my head and went over to him. i helped him stand up so he could get dressed and he smiled. "i'm going to use the bathroom really quickly ok?"

"yeah that's fine. there are extra tooth brushes in the cabinet above the sink." i said that way he could actually brush his teeth. i hoped he wouldn't see my panties in the trash... he left and went in the bathroom. i went to my dresser and picked out my clothes for today. i picked out a yellow tanktop that had a cupcake on it saying "i'm sweet" and a pair of denim short shorts. i started to get dressed and jasper had came in but i didn't see or hear him. i took my pants and panties off because my panties felt itchy. jasper came in and gasped because i was bent over about to put my thong on.

"jasper!" i screeched and covered myself in a blanket.

"oh my gosh alice i'm so sorry. i knocked but you didn't answer so i came in." he said and i teared up. he came over and hugged me tightly. "alice please don't cry..." he gently rubbed my back and i looked up at him.

"jasper i need to tell you something..." i said quietly and teary like.

"tell me anything alice. i'm here..." he said. "well, i will leave so you can dress and come back in." he added and he left so i could dress. i quickly dressed and told him to come in and he did. "now tell me alice what you wanted to tell me." he said softly, and i had to find a way to put it.

"me and felix never broke up because he was gay... i said that to make you not worried but i need to tell you now..." i whispered in his ear. he nodded and i continued my story.

"the last night that we were together, he had me so..hormonal... he pulled me to his bed harshly and i cut my head on his headboard. i tried to get out from under him to go and clean it up but he wouldn't let me get up. he ripped all of my clothes and i cried...he...he r-ra-raped me..." i said about to cry.

"he will never touch you again i promise you that. i'm sorry that that happened. why don't we go and go for a walk my beautiful. but first..." he said and he walked over to the picture frame with me and felix .

"what are you doing?" i asked quietly and he took the picture out.

"i'm takin' this. and..." he grabbed my camera that takes instant pictures meaning they come oout after. he pulled us together and he smiled. "smile baby." he said and i smiled. he took our picture and our picture came out great a couple minutes later. "perfect baby." he said and put the picture in the frame, and he took the picture of me and felix and we went outside.

"and now you never have to remember him again alice." and took a lighter out and burned the picture on the sidewalk. i smiled and he pulled me close. "i love you alice... and i never want anyone to hurt you again..." he said and i smiled.

"of course jasper... amd i love you so much." i said and we kissed again. we kissed and he deepened it. i smiled against his lips and we kissed softly.


	6. jasper picks a fight: to the hospital

next chapter:P

7 months later!

Jasper POV

so it's been exactly 7 months since me and alice have been together and it's been a really good relationship. i still remember the thing about felix... i can't wait to see him because when i do he's going to be dead. and i was serious about this... so anyway, me and my girl alice are out on the street just taking a nice walk. we thought we should get some fresh air because the house was steamy... it was nicer outside for some odd reason. well it worked out nice for me and alice. we went on a picnic for lunch. we had ham sandwhiches with wine and cheese with wheat thins. we had a great time. that is, until _he _showed up.

"hey baby how's it been." felix said. alice whimpered and she hid behind me.

"don't worry ali i'll protect ya." i said.

"go away felix i hate you. i love my jasper." she said and felix didn't like it one bit. felix started to crack his knuckles and alice got scared. i stood up and compared to felix i was a head shorter than him, and i was 6 foot 4 inches.

"we could do this the easy way-" he stopped and grabbed my shirt by the collar lifting me. "-or the hard way cowboy. so which is it." he glared at me and i just was laughing in my head.

"i'll take the hard way." i said and kneed him in the crown jewels. he dropped me and fell to the ground. alice ran to me and she helped me sit up.

"thank you baby." i said and she whimpered. felix stood back up and he grabbed me again by the shirt.

"you think you're so tough funny boy don't you?" he said, holding his fist in the air. i smirked and then he punched me square in the face. he dropped me and i held my face, bleeding. felix laughed and ran towards alice but i stood up and grabbed his collar. alice ran for the street and i frowned. felix turned and punched me in the stomach but i punched him back in the stomach. he grabbed my hand and was about ready to throw me and i was prepared for the landing.

"ain't so tough now eh pretty boy?" he asked.

"i'm alot tougher than you." i said, and i punched him hard in the gut and he fell backwards. he stood up weakly and i was breathing heavily. "stay away from my girl." i said and he pushed me to the ground. he stepped on my leg and i screamed loudly. people started to see so felix ran away. i held my leg and saw more blood.

"i'll stay away from alice!" he said before running off and i swore i was seeing stars. i heard alice come over to me crying and she held my hand.

"i called 911...please jasper stay with me... stay up jasper don't die... you've lost so much blood...please don't die..." she begged crying and i heard the siren for an ambulance. the next thing i knew i was in the vehicle with alice, and i had passed out.

6 hours later

i woke up in a bright white room with a beeping noise. i slowly woke and i saw alice right next to me. she hugged me gently and i looked down at my leg.

"it's broken jasper... your leg and nose is broken... i'm so sorry this is my fault... i should've stood up for myself..." she said.

"definately not... you're too fragile alice. i love you too much and if i saw you like this i would hang myself becasue i didn't protect you like i promised i would 7 months ago..." i saidd and she teared up... she smiled and she kissed me gently on the lips. a doctor came in and alice squealed softly.

"hi rose's dad." she said and i looked up. "jasper this is rosalie's dad carlisle. he fixed you all up." she said and she smiled at him.

"hello there mr. jasper whitlock. i'm carlisle cullen or doctor cullen." he said and he chuckled. he continued on. "everything is fixed up like alice said, your nose was majorly fractured, but your leg isn't too bad... it was just a minor break with should heal up nicely within 6 weeks. your nose though should take about the same time because it's severly broken." he said and i looked up.

"thank you sir for saving me... if you hadn't i wouldn't be with alice anymore and i wouldn't be able to protect her." i said and he smiled.

"i'm glad you feel that protective of her... that's how this happened? was being protective?"

"yes mr. cullen. my...horrible ex boyfriend saw us in the park and wanted me back... jasper was protecting me and now we're here." alice explained more details as well.

"i'm glad you're going to be fine mr. whitlock, and take good care of my daughter's friend alright?" doctor cullen said, and i nodded and smiled. he left and it left me and alice alone. she smiled at me and crawled up into the bed with me. she cuddled right under her arm and she giggled.

"i'm glad you're going to be ok jasper." she said and i smiled.

"thank you baby..." i said and she gently kissed me. i kissed her back with the same amount of passion until a nurse came in clearing her throat. we blushed and she shook her head, mumbled something, and came over to check the machine with my blood pressure on it.

"it seems like you're all ready to go mr. whitlock. your leg is casted and everything is back to where it's suppose to be internally. blood pressure and your leg. would you like to head home sir?" the nurse asked us and alice piped right in

"we'd love too miss." she said and i smiled up at her.

"alright, well miss the wheelchair is in the corner for your husband and you two can leave after he dresses." she said and walked out quietly.

"husband?

"wife?" i said and she looked at me and blushed. i chuckled and i gently kissed her. she got my clothes and she helped me get dressed. it was a little awkward because she had t help me get my boxers on... we were in the bathroom of the hospital room and she was helping me.

"um.." she said and i blushed.

"i can get dressed myself if this is too awkward for you alice..."

"no jasper, you're hurt let me help you please?" she asked me and it almost sounded like she was begging...

"alright beautiful." i said and we both blushed.. she helped me step into my boxers while i used the wall for support. i felt her hand brush up against my manhood, and it immediately popped up. she blushed furiously and quickly slide my boxers up.

"alice i'm sorry it's just no one has touched me..there...so well...that happened... no one has touched me there so it's just...excited?" i said and she turned pepper red.

"i'm sorry for...exciting it..." she said blushing and i chuckled slightly. my boxers of course were popped up and i needed to push him down... stupid erection problems... so alice held my waist rubbing circles near my manhood with her thumbs. i slid my shirt on and i saw she brought shorts instead of long jeans. she slid my shorts on and she accidently brushed her hand against my sac and she blushed again and so did i. she buttoned my pants up and she helped me out of the bathroom and into the wheel chair in the room.

"i'm sorry for touching you like that..." she said while sitting me in the chair.

"it's alright." i said and she rolled me out of the hospital. she put me in the car and a nurse gave us some crutches for me to use. we drove off and out to our house which was her house. i still called it our house because i had all my stuff there...

"i love you alice." i said to her as she drived. she smiled at me and i was thinking...

should i marry alice?


	7. pregnant and romance

Alice POV

one year later!

it's been an amazing relationship with jasper... he's so loving and caring... me and him haven't had sex yet so don't bother asking... he has an amazing body though... i know this because i accidently walked in on him taking a shower... i thought it was my friend jessica in there but i guess not. she had stayed the night... nice of her to tell me she left... here's how it happened: ok so i was about to go to the bathroom because i really had to go and bella was in the other one with edward... i shuddered when i heard them. she really needs to get a room i mean seriously, but anyways... so i opened the door andd jasper was just getting out of the shower and he was all wet... _get a hold of yourself girl! _ok, so he was out of the shower and i stood there and he stood there. he looked over at me and he screamed!

"gah! alice!" he said quickly wrapping himself in a towel. i blushed and he quickly got out and went to my room to dress. i went to the bathroom and did what i needed to do in there and went to my room. jasper was sitting on the bed in jeans and a white muscle t-shirt. he looked very good in that shirt...

"jasper i'm sorry... i didn't know it was you i thought it was jessica.. she didn't tell me she left and i thought it was her in the shower..." i said quickly and i was surprised when jasper stood up and came over to me. today was a saturday so niether of us had to work today. i also got a new job did i say that? yeah i design clothes now.

"it's alright alice..." he said and he pulled me into a hug. i hugged him back and he kissed me gently. i smiled against his lips and kissed him deeper. he groaned softly into my mouth and i started to play with his shirt. i slid my hands under his shirt and he as very nice toned... i hadn't actually felt his abs before... they felt good and he had a six pack... mmm...

"alice...i can't go to far...i won't control..." he mumbled against my lips and i kissed him deeper. he groaned and i decided that i was in control of this kiss today. i pushed jasper to the wall and he grunted against my lips. i moaned and we kissed deeply. he gently licked my bottom lip and i knew he wanted to french kiss... it'd be our first one and i was slightly nervous.. i let him in and he french kissed me softly.

"alice.." he said and he kissed me again. he flipped our positions and he held my hips gently, toying with my tanktop. i gasped and pulled away quickly.

"alice i'm sorry it's just..i'm a little hormonal..." he said and i giggled softly. he looked at me confused and i smiled. i walked sassily over to him and he groaned. "alice...you're teasing him..." he said softly and i gently wiggled my hips against his. that threw him off and on the bed we went.

wow... that was all i could think of when we just laid in our bed...

"wow..." he said breathless and i giggled at him softly.

"that was amazing jasper..." i said and i blushed lightly

"yeah it was...i didn't know you were that...just wow.." he chuckled and i curled up against his side. we were still naked in the bed but i didn't care... i just realized something... he didn't use a condom. and i wasn't on the pill yet...

"jasper i'm not on the pill..and we just had sex and you didn't use a condom..."

"oh crap..." he said and i gently kissed his cheek.

"we can do this if i get pregnant jasper... i promise" i said and he smiled at me. i knew he was thinking because he stared up at the cieling.

one month later.

Jasper POV

i knew it was the right time for us. i decided i was going to marry her. i had the ring that i was going to propose to her with. i told my boss and he said i could take the day off and prepare. bella and edward got their own place last week which was perfect. me and alice had this place to ourselves and we already slept i the same room. we moved it downstairs though to the big master bedroom. we had also repainted the house this week. the living room was a light green color. our room we had painted a nice gold color. and our dining room/ kitchen was painted a light yellow color. alice loved the colors we chose.

so for the proposal i decided to do a nice fish dinner. i cooked up tilapia which was our favorite and i grilled it because alice loves it that way and so did i. it kept the flavor in it, and i decided to put a light coating of a cheese bread crumb covering. i made a salad to go with it, with a sparkling grape juice.. i lit candles that i set on the table and decided i would turn the lights off when she got here. i scattered rose petals all around the house and a few on the table. i pulled out the little ring box i had and looked at the ring. it was a gold ring with diamonds and sapphires around the ring. it was expensive, but my boss helped me pay for it. he's a good man. i heard alice pull up in the driveway and i quickly turned the lights off. she walked up tot he door opened it and came in. she looked at me confused and i chuckled.

"hello my beautiful, hard-working girlfriend." i said and she giggled softly while putting her jacket on the chair. she was wearing a light colored sundress and she looked beautiful.

"what's all this for my love?" she asked and i smiled.

"it's for us. to celebrate." i said opening the bottle of wine and pouring a glass for her.

"celebrating what jazzy?" she asked as she took her glass from me. she smiled and sipped her wine and she giggled. "it's fizzzy jasper."

"yes i know my love... remember when we went to the doctor's last week?" i asked her and she nodded. "well the results came in today. you're pregnant." i said and she looked liike she was going to scream!

"i'm pregnant! yay! so that's what we're celebrating. and with sparkling grape juice!" she said and we both laughed lightly. she sat down and i sat across from her. she smiled and sniffed her dinner. "mmm..." she said and i chuckled as we started to eat.

"mmm.. this came out better than i thought alice." i said and she giggled and nodded.

"it's very good baby. delicious." she said as we both took another bite. it was definately delicious. i went into the kitchen about 10 minutes later to grab the cake i made too. it was a french vanilla frosting on a vanilla cake, with a vanilla pudding with strawberries. alice and i loved this cake from the bakery so i went down and asked how to make it and that what i did today. she smiled when i came back out and i cut her a piece of my cake. she took a bite and i was surprised.

"wow jasper. this is delicious! did you buy this from the bakery?" she asked and i chuckled.

"actually, i made it myself. i know how much you love that cake so i made it. i asked how to from the baker." i said and she smiled very big. i cut myself a piece and ate it too. "wow this is good." i said and she giggled. "alice?" i said walking over to her and kneeled next to her.

"yes jasper?" she said. i pulled out my ring and she gasped

"mary alice brandon. will you forever take me as your husband, and always love me forever? i love you very much and i want to be the father of all your children... mary alice brandon with all your heart, will you marry me?" i said hoping my proposal speech wasn't too sappy.

"yes! a million times yes! jasper whitlock i will marry you!" she screamed and we both stood up and she jumped on me. we kissed very deeply and she pulled away softly. "i love you jasper whitlock..." she said to me as i slipped her ring on.

"and i love you... mary alice whitlock." i said and she smiled. we kissed and we didn't stop until the next morning.


	8. wedding and birth on the same day?

Alice POV

7 months later

i was now 8 months and a half months pregnant... i was nervous because today was our wedding day. i had my dress done four days ago so it'd fit my body nicely. it still fit nicely of course. it was a silk dress with no straps. it didn't have a train because i knew it'd make me trip...iwas a little clumsy in heels believe it or not, but i was also pregnant so if i fell that wouldn't be good. my dress was a light pink though. not the traditional white. i wanted something different, and my one inch heels were perfect! they were clear and very pretty with the sparkles.

"alice are you ready?" my dad said.

"i think so daddy... but i'm a little nervous..." i said. i had a wierd feeling in my stomach and i rubbed it to feel ouur baby kick. we didn't know the sex yet because we wanted it a surprise.

"are you sure you want to do this? i mean are you marrying him because of the baby?" he asked me and i shook my head. he smiled and gently took my arm in his. it was time for us to go down the isle. it was a beautiful church. white walls and it was a huge church. all of my friends were invited, and my family was invited. mycousin and my dad... i wished my mother was here to see us get married... i started to tear up but i carefully wiped away my tears. my dad smiled.

"thankyou daddy." i said as we ended at the end of the isle. i walked up to the altar and me and my soon-to-be husband held hands. he wa swearing a white tux with a pink tie and shirt. i smiled at him and i so badly want to kiss him...

"hello dearly beloved. we are gathered here today to pair this couple, and have them together and always..." the preacher said. i spaced off for a while and i got a tight feeling in my stomach again... it was about 15 minutes later that the preacher said: "you may now exchange vows."

"alice. when i first met you, i thought you were beautiful. you looked amazing and i was going to grab you and kiss you then!" he said and the audience laughed lightly. "but i didn't want to scare you because i saw hurt in your eyes. i knew that i wanted to be wiht you that's why we exchanged numbers that day. we kissed that night and i knew, that you were the one... i felt sparks, and i just knew you were the one. and now, here we are today, with you, me, and our baby." he said and i smiled. i grimaced a little at the slight pain that i had in my stomach but i just passed it off as nervousness.

"jasper. i love you so much. when i met you, i thought i was going crazy because i saw my dream manin front of me. i was losing it in myself to not just take you with me in mylife, but when you asked me for your number i knew you were perfect. and 9 months ago when we made love to each other, i knew it was meant to be. i just knew it. when you proposed i was so happy and you completed my life..." i said and jasper was tearing up!

"please exchange the rings." the preacher said and emmett, our ring bearer, brought the rings over. we exchanged the rings and i smiled. i held my stomach and jasper noticed.

"do you, jasper whitlock, take mary alice brandon to be your wife?" the preacher said

"i do."

"and do you, mary alice brandon, take jasper whitlock to be your husband?" he said.

"i do."

"i now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." he said and suddenly i felta rip of pain go through me.

"ow!" i screamed and jasper looked at me. all of a sudden, i felt wet. "my water broke!" i screamed and jasper took my hand.

"hurry to the hospital!" he said. he carried me to my dad's car and me and jasper sat in the back. jasper took my dress off quickly and put on some more comfortable clothes. my daad drove us quickly to the hospital and we got a room quickly. rose's dad came in.

"hello newly weds... sorry about not making it to the wedding.." he said. i felt a little calmer now because i was on medicine.

"it's alright sir we understand." jasper said and they smiled. i yelped in pain.

"here alice let me get you more medicine." he said and i nodded. he gave me more medicine for the iv. "alice, i'm going to see how far dialated you are ok?" i nodded and held jasper's hand. he squeezed my hand. i felt carlisle's cold hand i yelped.

"cold hand!" i yelled

"sorry alice... but good news is that your fully dialated. you have been here only an hour and fully dialated."

"that was probably the pain i had when i was getting ready and all through out the ceremony!" i screached at the end because i got a painful contraction.

"alrighty well let's start pushing alice." he said and i widened my legs enough. i panted and started to push. a couple of nurses came in and jasper was recording me giving birth. i screamed loudly and pushed hard.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 and stop." carlisle said and i gladly stopped. i panted. "you're doing good alice, i see the baby's head." i nodded slightly. i gripped the sides of the bed.

"you're doing good baby c'mon." jasper said. i pushed hard again and carlisle counted.

"no sex for a month jasper whitlock!" i screamed it loud so everyone could hear it and he chuckled. i pushed so hard i thought my brains were going to come out. and i finally heard our baby cry... i panted loudly and carlisle cleaned me up. he put me on a new bed so it was dry and the nurses took care of our baby.

"it's a girl!" some nurse said.

"you hear that baby? we have a baby girl..." jasper said and he stopped recording, put the recorder away and he sat by me. he gently kissed me and i weakly kiss ed back. he pulled away and smiled.

"water..please.." i said to jasper and he got me a bottle of water, gently pouring some down my throat. i swallowed the water and a nurse came over with our baby girl.

"we need a name honey..." he said and i nodded alightly weak but i sat up. i gently took our baby girl and gently kissed her nose. she cuddled and i breast fed our baby.

"she's a very healthy baby alice. 6 pounds and 8 ounces. she is 20 inches long, and she is just adorable..." carlisle said and i smiled.

"thanks carlisle." me and jasper said and i continued to breast feed our baby.

"hmmm... what about gabriella? gabriella kendra whitlock." jasper said and i thought about it. i smiled and nodded.

"gabriella kendra whitlock." i said. a nurse came over and took the baby.

"just for over night we're going to put little gabriella in the nursery so you can sleep tonight you two. congrats on your wedding." she said and walked off. i smiled and curled up to jasper and we both fell asleep...


	9. home at last

Jasper POV

my beautiful wife had our baby girl and we named her gabriella kendra whitlock. she had beautiful jet black hair which was alice's trait, and deep blue eyes like mine. she had a button nose and big eyes like alice, and she had my body structure and lips. she had thin but plump lips like mine, and she had a lean body but was very long so i knew she'd be tall. she was also alot like alice in personality. hyper, cute, and always moving. she was also quiet and slept very good at night. me and alice were very happy to have this bundle of joy in the world. alice was starting to wake up, and i was holding little gabby. alice sat up carefully and smiled.

"awww...she's adorable..." she whispered and gabby giggled and kicked her feet. she spit bubble and made bubbles with her saliva. it was actually kind of cute. so now, we have to celebrate our anniversary, and gabby's birthday on the same day..

"she is absolutely stunning." i heard someone say from the door and saw it was carlisle. "she's very beautiful you two, and i'm very proud of both of you." he said and walked out as both of my parents, and alice's dad come in. my mother absolutely loved her and so did the father's. our honeymoon was to be in florida but we're going to push it off for a while. we smiled and alice got dressed into her normal clothes. we dressed gabriella and left the hospital.

"she's a beautiful girl..." alice said as she breast fed gabby in the back seat. i had a hard on just watching and i needed release... i pulled over so alice could put gabby in her seat, fix herself and jump in the front. she giggled when she saw my pants buldge and she fingered her hands around and unzipped my pants.

"alice...please..." i moaned and she giggled again. i drove to the house with alice stroking me and when we parked the car she got down between my legs. i knew what was going to happen... "alice please..." i begged but she was already sucking my erection hard. i groaned loudly and that caused her to nip and lick and bite me. i hissed at these and she would hum all around me and i seeped... ooohhh alice... what did i do to deserve you?

"jasper..." she whispered and she pulled away and we got out of the car. i pulled my pants up first of course, and we went in the house. gabby was still sleeping so we decided to do what all newly weds do. we had sex while she was sleeping. we ended up falling asleep and we woke up a couple hours later. gabby was still sleeping so i went to check on her and she was breathing perfectly fine. me and alice dressed quickly and sure enough she ended up waking up after we finished and we dressed her, changed her, and fed her. well, alice did... and ever since i met alice, i never regret it. i love her and she loves me.

**short i know it was a good story.:)**


End file.
